


Demon in My Ear

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Demon!Bones, Demonic Possession, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is possessed. No really, possessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon in My Ear

"You have no idea how good you smell, Kirk," Bones grins, predatory.

"Bones," Jim whimpers as a hand slides down the front of his command shirt.

This isn’t happening.

It’s not.

Bones pushes him onto his bed, hard enough to make him bounce before he’s being crowded by the doctor. Bones buries his face into Jim’s neck, taking a good long sniff before licking a stripe up to his ear. Jim shivers, totally involuntary. Bones smirks, nipping where his ear meets his neck. Jim moans.

Bones’s hand travels down again, squeezing at his pecs before going south again. Gently over his stomach. His hips, nails digging in. Finally, squeezing him through his regulation pants. He shifts, not entirely sure if hes trying to get away or get more friction around his cock. Bones’ hot breath tickles the nape of his neck as he chuckles.

“You have no idea what kind of  _thoughts_  the good doctor has about you,” he growls, fucking growls, and doesn’t that sound make his cock  _harder_. “The way he wants to bend you every which way.” His grip tightens. “Fill you with his cock. Split you open.”

He’s leaking.

“Fuck you until you just can’t take it anymore.”

He squeezes around the head and Jim gasps for breath, panting. The wetness around his erection is spreading. Hes so close. So fucking close.

“Filling you up…” Squeeze. Stroke. “…and leaving you out to dry.”

He chokes back a moan and he’s coming in his pants. Like a teenager. He groans and pants and mewls. Too much, too much. More. More. More. Bones. _Bones._

He looks up, catching the dark eyes of Bones and its like staring into infinity. Bones growls, brown eyes blowing out to black, demonic eyes and his breath gets caught in his throat. He shifts above him, crotch pressed against his face.

Fuck, Bones is hung.

“Who are you?” Jim whimpers as he watches Bones (or this Bones…..clone?) pull his cock out.

“I have no name. Just a passerby. Your friend was easy to take over.” He strokes himself, fisting Jim’s hair tight. “So much passion, love and  _self-hatred.”_  

“Bones…”

“Loving your best friend comes with a price.”

Bones goes rigid, spilling his come across his lips and cheeks, nose and chin. Making sure he’s well covered. Marking him. Jim slumps when he lets go, satisfied smirk across his best friend’s face. Bones stands, tucking himself away.

“Thanks, Jim,” he says, licking his lips. “I had a blast.”

He walks out of the room, laughing as he does.

Leaving Jim dumbfounded.


End file.
